


Don't Tell Spock

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: 5 times Jim tries to show off his pole fitness moves and one time he succeeds





	1. Pole Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a 5 plus 1 story! 
> 
> Will be done by Valentine's Day :) 
> 
> Enjoy

Spock eyed the door where his mate had exited just a few moments prior. For the past month, three times a week, Jim left with a duffel bag, saying he had a fitness class and wouldn't return for two hours. Spock, at first, paid no mind. His mate did enjoy staying fit and working out. But three times a week was new. Usually his mate went to the gym once or maybe even twice, but never three times.

Spock had started questioning the class after the second week when bruises started to appear on Jim’s sun kissed skin. Bruises on his upper arms, thighs, and shins. He knew his mate had hurt himself. He could feel it but Jim wouldn’t talk to him about it. Instead, Spock would just find his mate on the couch or sitting at the desk icing his wrists and shoulders. 

Spock wanted to get up from his chair and follow—to make sure his Jim was alright but…

_“Spock, just trust me,” Jim had told him the previous week. “I’m fine. It’s just an…intense class. Don’t worry.”_

_“Vulcans do not worry.”_

_Jim had arched his brow at him. Silently saying ‘oh really?’_

_“Jim, the bruises…”_

_“I’m alright, Spock.”_

_“Perhaps I should attend the class with you.”_

_“No.”_

_“Jim…”_

_“Spock, please. Just trust me. I’m doing the class alone and I promise to show you what I’ve been learning when the time is right. Okay?”_

_Spock had nodded and Jim had kissed him._

Spock leaned back in his chair. He would not follow his mate. He would not. He would not betray his mate’s trust in him.

Spock drummed his fingers on the armrest.

He wouldn’t.

He definitely wouldn’t.

.

.

.

Spock stood and walked over to the desk and sat down. He typed into the computer terminal _Yorktown starbase fitness classes_. The search results yielded about a hundred results. Spock was about to click on the first link when the door to their quarters opened. Spock quickly stood and turned towards the door where his mate had just entered.

Jim paused just in the room. He looked at Spock and then to the desk and computer.

“You are back early,” Spock said.

“I forgot something. What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Vulcans don’t lie.”

.

.

.

“Nothing.”

Jim huffed and walked over. Spock stood still as Jim came into his space and viewed the computer screen.

“You promised, Spock.”

“You have bruises.”

“Spock,” Jim sighed.

“I am concerned, t’hy’la. As your mate is my duty to keep you safe. This class does not appear safe.”

“It’s safe. The bruises are just…they’re nothing.”

“And your wrist?”

“I’ve been typing a lot lately. Carpal tunnel. It’s a lot of paperwork while we’re docked here for ship repairs.”

 _Logical, but…_ “Jim…”

“Spock, stop.”

Spock shut his mouth.

“Do you trust me, my love?”

“I do.”

“Then can I go to my fitness class without you snooping?”

Spock looked to his feet and nodded slightly.

“Spock.”

“Yes.”

Jim kissed his cheek. “Good boy.”

“But I still must object…”

Jim kissed him quiet. _I promise it’ll be worth the wait._

Spock arched a brow at that. Jim gave him a grin and went into the bedroom. He came out a moment later, shoving something into his duffel bag before leaving the apartment.

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God,” Bones said when Jim showed him his fitness class.

“I know, right?”

“Oh. My. God.”

Jim grinned and leaned against the pole in the middle of the room. “Chekov gave me a gift certificate for a few classes. Said he didn't know what else to give me for my birthday. I was hooked after the first class and have been coming here for about a month now.”

Bones walked into the room or pole fitness studio. The room was aligned with mirrors and had four poles from floor to ceiling space out in the middle.

“Changing careers, Jim?”

Jim laughed. “No, definitely not. Its fun.”

“Please tell me Spock knows about this.”

Jim shook his head. “Not yet. I was hoping to show him for Valentine's Day but he’s been trying to snoop.”

“I wonder why. This explains your bruises…”

“Pole kisses,” Jim corrected.

“Pole kisses?”

“Yep.”

Bones eyed his friend and slowly nodded. “Uh huh. Right. Also your other injuries.”

“Some muscle straining and pain, that’s all. Its common with pole fitness. I’m alright and I’m getting better which is why I brought you here.”

“I’m not stripping.”

“I want to show you a few moves."

"I don't want to see you strip either."

"I'm not going to strip. Look, because Spock is trying to ruin the surprise, I thought I’d show you first and see if you think I’m any good.”

“You mean good enough to get your hobgoblin revved up?”

Jim grinned. “You said it, I didn’t.”

Bones huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why couldn’t you just ask Chekov or Uhura to come watch you?”

Jim walked over to his duffel in the corner. “Because your my bestest friend in the whole wide universe, Bonesy.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Jim took off his sweats to reveal short shorts and a sleeveless belly shirt.

“Is that your new uniform?” Bones teased.

Jim chuckled and walked over to a pole. “You gotta show some skin to be able to grip the pole.”

“Right. And did you buy these shorts for the class?”

Jim looked away. “No,” he muttered. “Already owned them.”  Jim stretched then grabbed onto the pole. “Just watch and tell me what you think, okay?”

“Yes, Jim.”

Jim started slow, twirling around the pole. He started slow, showing off different poses and moves. After a while he climbed up the pole a bit.

"That looks good, Jim. Good upper body strength."

"Thanks. I’ve gotten good at inverts.” Jim posed on the pole then brought his feet up and twisted his ankles around the pole.

“Be careful.”

“I am. I got this. See!” Jim leg go of the pole and hung there upside down. Jim smiled at his upside down friend. “Cool, huh?”

“So cool.”

“I can even come down easy and do a handstand.” Jim put his hands and arms down towards the floor. He blinked. He usually wasn’t that high when he did this. _Oh well, just go down slowly._ Jim relaxed his legs on the pole to let him slid down slowly but he lost his grip and down he tumbled, hitting one hand to the floor first with the whole weight of his body crashing down after it.

“Jim!”

Pain seared up his right arm from his wrist. “Dammit.” Jim turned over and laid on his back, gripping his wrist to his chest with his uninjured hand.

Bones stood over him.

“I think I broke my wrist,” Jim said. “Don’t tell Spock.”

* * *

 

Spock looked up from his book when his mate entered their apartment three hours later than he said he would. Five point three hours previous he had felt his mate in pain. 

Jim smiled innocently at him as he deposited his duffel bag by the door.

“What did you do?” Spock questioned, shutting his book.

“Nothing, was just hanging with my bestie.” Jim walked over and stood behind Spock's chair. He slid his hands along Spock's shoulders then down his chest. He kissed Spock’s cheek. “Love you.”

"James."

"You look so sexy sitting here." Jim unbuttoned the top few buttons of Spock's shirt. He slid a hand inside, rubbing along Spock's hairy chest. He kissed Spock's cheek then nipped at his mate's pointy ear. 

Spock closed his eyes as his chest rumbled. "James."

"Care to take a shower with me?"

"You hurt yourself earlier..." Spock trailed off and moaned as Jim toyed with a nipple while suckling at the tip of his ear. Little Spock was getting into the ministrations but big Spock wanted to talk. 

"C'mon, sexy shower time." Jim pulled away and headed into their bedroom. 

Spock blinked. He stood from the chair and followed. “James.”

Jim turned in the doorway of the bathroom. “Yes, Spockums?" Jim licked his bottom lip and batted his eyes at Spock.

Spock blinked. “You are keeping something from me.”

“What? No, way! So shower?”

“You are offering coitus as a distraction.”

“Maybe.”

“Does this have to do with your recent injury from a few hours ago?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“I will show you when the time is right.”

Spock eyed his mate. "No, I want to know..." Spock trailed off as Jim started to undress before him. Soon, his mate stood before him in all his glory. 

Jim grinned and trailed his hand down his own torso straight to his growing arousal. 

Brown eyes locked onto that hand as it wrapped around Jim's cock. 

"Shower, Spock?"

.

.

.

Jim slowly started to stroke himself. “Spock?”

Spock blinked. He snapped his gaze from his mate's offending member. _We will discuss your class later._

_Maybe._

"Get in the shower," Spock growled, already approaching and ripping at his own clothes. 

“Yay!”


	2. Sodium Fine

Spock watched Jim board the shuttle train with his duffel bag. He hesitated to follow or to check where the train was stopping. He had promised his mate. He trusted his mate.

 _Tell me,_ Spock not quite fussed through their bond.

_Nope. Have fun with Uhura, babe._

Spock muttered a few curses in Vulcan as he turned and headed towards his destination.  

_And don’t be swearing. It’s not becoming of a proper Vulcan._

_Yes, t’hy’la._

_._

_._

_._

_Jim, please tell me._

_I’m sorry but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try your call again later._

Spock shook his head at his illogical mate.

* * *

 

Spock found the restaurant easily and procured them a table by the window so they could ‘people watch’ as Uhura called it. His friend arrived soon after and Spock stood up. 

“Allow me.” Spock pulled her chair out for her.

“Ever the gentleman,” Uhura said, sitting down in the offered chair. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Spock sat back down. “Jim is keeping something from me.”

“And right to the point,” Uhura chuckled. “Have you caught him with more bruises?”

“Yes.”

“Icing his muscles?”

“Yes.”

“Well there’s only one logical explanation,” Uhura sighed.

“Yes?”

“He’s cheating on you.”

Spock frowned as Uhura grinned.

“That is not humorous, Nyota.”

“It is because Jim would never in a million years step out on you, Spock. He’s doing something, yes, but its definitely nothing you need to worry about. You know Jim. He took a knitting classes last year to learn to knit you cute things like your mother used to. He managed to injure himself a few times doing that, right?”

“Somehow, yes, he did injury himself learning to knit.” Spock did enjoy his tea cozies. The most Jim learned to do before he grew frustrated. Spock did appreciate the attempt though. _How did he stab himself in the foot with a knitting needle though_? Spock wondered.

“I’m sure he’s doing something for you,” Uhura continued. “He’s always doing something for you. So just relax and Jim will reveal it all in due time.”

Spock nodded.

.

.

.

“How is your research into…” Uhura tried but Spock cut her off.

“Could you talk to Jim, please?”

Uhura smiled. “Sure, Spock. Can we have lunch first?”

"Of course. Jim will not be going to his class again for two more days. We have time."

Uhura chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim hiked his duffel bag up on his shoulder as he waited for the shuttle train.

“Captain!”

Jim looked behind him and smiled. “Uhura.”

Uhura came to stand beside him. “Where are you headed, Kirk?”

“Fitness class.”

“That sounds nice.” Uhura lifted up a backpack. “Mind if I join? I just so happen to have my work out clothes right here.”

“What did Spock tell you?”

“Spock? What does Spock…”

Jim turned and faced his friend. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Uhura sighed. “Spock is worried.”

“I told him…”

“I know, but you know how he is.”

Jim nodded. “Extremely protective and possessive.”

Uhura subtlety pointed behind her.

Jim glanced and saw his Vulcan husband lurking behind a pole several yards away. Jim shook his head. “Look, I’ll message you later just don’t follow me right now.”

“Aye, aye.”

The shuttle train came to a stop and Jim boarded. He turned just inside and gave Spock a look across the way. His Vulcan ducked his head.

 _Spock, behave,_ Jim told him.

_Yes, adun._

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God.”

Jim grinned as Uhura took in the sight of the studio. “Bones said the same thing.”

“You’re a stripper now?”

“No,” Jim chuckled. “It called pole fitness. I’ve been coming here a few times a week and working out.”

“Wow.” Uhura walked over to a pole and did a little twirl on it. She giggled. “This is very cool, Kirk.”

“Thanks. Chekov was the one who gave me the gift certificate for the first class. I was hooked after that.”

“But what about the bruises that has Spock worried?”

“Pole kisses.”

Uhura covered her face with a hand. Her shoulders moved as she silently laughed.

“I know, I know,” Jim said. “But that’s what they are called. Its not an easy work out at all.”

Uhura uncovered her face and smiled at Jim. “Spock is going to freak.”

Jim nodded. “Probably, but I’m hoping to turn him on instead of freak him out.”

“Of course.”

“Look, Valentine’s day is soon and I’m planning on a big reveal to Spock then. I just need him to keep him from finding out until then. Can you help? Please?”

“Yes, I’ll help.”

“Thank you.”

“For a little preview.” She grinned and told him.

Jim grinned back. “I hope you brought some singles as I don’t…” Jim trailed off and raised a brow as Uhura took a few singles out of her pocket. “Okay. I was joking but okay. Why do you have singles?”

Uhura sat down on the floor. “No reason. C’mon, Kirk. I want to make it rain. Shake that booty.”

“You are the worst but I love you. And you can't make it rain with three bucks,” Jim laughed before shrugging off his sweats and showing off his booty shorts and tight short top.

“Woohoo!”

“I’ll show off some moves but I’m saving my sexy dance for Spock.”

“Oh, bummer.”

Jim rubbed some pole grip cream on his hands, arms, and legs before getting into position. He gripped the pole and did a little twirl around before lifting himself up and showing off a move.

“Go, Jim!”

Jim grinned and adjusted himself differently on the pole. He moved semi-gracefully from move to move, showing off his new skills and upper body strength.

After a few moments, Jim showed off a few inverted positions, hanging upside down just by his legs and then switching to a more advanced move. He twisted his leg around the pole, the back of his right knee flush to the pole as he locked that leg and maneuvered his other leg around and out.

“Damn, Jim.”

Jim smiled as he began to shake from the strain of keeping himself up. He moved his hands back to the pole but before he got a good grip, his right leg gave and he dropped the few feet to the ground.

“Jim!”

“I’m good, I’m good!” Jim said. He had managed to not land too hard on the ground. Jim rolled onto his back and slowly stood up only to buckle over as pain radiated in his right knee. “Fuck.”

 

Uhura was up and over to him. She put her arm around his waist, letting him lean against her. “What’s wrong?”

“My knee, dammit. Can you help me hobble to Bones?”

* * *

 

“How the hell did you tear your meniscus?” Bones fussed at him.

Jim smiled innocently as he laid propped up in a biobed. A nurse was starting to put a device around his knee that would repair the tear.

“Jim was showing me some of his new moves,” Uhura said.

“Did he fall?”

“Only a little bit.”

“I’m fine,” Jim told him.

“Your torn meniscus says otherwise.” Bones looked at Uhura. “Was he upside down?”

“He was.”

“Dammit, Jim.”

“What? At least I didn’t break anything this time.”

“A break is easier to fix,” Bones grumbled as he gave Jim a look. He checked what the nurse was doing.

“How long until I’m all better?” Jim asked.

“Why? Do you have someplace you need to be?”

“Yes, I do. Spock and I have dinner plans in a few hours. I can’t cancel or else he’ll get super suspicious.”

“We’ll have you out of here in an hour or so, princess.”

“Thank you, Bonesy.”

“You’ll need to rest the knee for a few days, though. So, no pole dancing.”

“Yes, Bonesy.”

Jim looked at Uhura. “Don’t tell Spock.”

“I promise I won’t. I’ll tell him your class is nice but intense and for him not to worry.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Spock picked at the table cloth as he waited for his mate to show up. He knew they had reservations.

 _That class,_ Spock internally growled.

“Mind if I join you?”

Spock looked up and found his mate standing beside the table. Spock’s heart started beating a bit faster. His mate looked good. He was wearing a form fitting suit. His hair was styled differently. And somehow his blue eyes were bright crystals in the light of the restaurant.

_Mine._

“I was supposed to meet someone but they canceled. I saw you sitting here, all alone, looking so damn fine. Thought I’d come over and take a chance.” Jim smiled seductively at him. “Hi.”

Spock raised a brow. “Are we roleplaying?”

“I’m Jim,” Jim replied before moving to the chair across from Spock and sitting down.

Spock narrowed his eyes. “You are limping.”

“Jim Smith,” Jim continued as he sat down.

Spock saw his mate try to cover a little grimace as he did.

“I’m on the Yorktown for a business trip. I work with computers.” Jim put his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand. He batted his eyes at Spock. “And who are you, cutie?”

“You have a limp and are trying to distract me with roleplaying.”

“Spock, is it?” Jim said. “I love that name. Hell, I love Vulcans. Those ears just drive me wild.”

Spock felt his left eye twitch.

“What brings you to the Yorktown, sweet cheeks?” Jim asked.

“Jim, I wish to discuss the injury you are clearly trying to distract me from. I am your husband and mate. Do not keep…”

“Are you the sine of pi/2? Because you are the 1.”

Spock stared at Jim.

Jim grinned. “If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so that I can unzip your genes.”

Spock’s left eye twitched again. He did quite enjoy the science lines. _Dammit, Jim._

 _Love you, too, babe._ “Do you want to work with me to convert our potential energy into kinetic energy?”

“Jim, I am here on Yorktown for work. And do you have 11 protons? Because you are sodium fine.”

Jim laughed and Spock couldn’t help but smile and forget for a moment, Jim’s injury.

* * *

 

Spock immediately recalled the injury a few hours later. They had tumbled into their quarters, kissing with fervor. The door shut behind them as Spock trapped Jim against a nearby wall.

Jim groaned and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “I don’t usually go this fast with guys.”

“Neither do I,” Spock played along. He kissed along Jim’s jaw. He slid his hands down Jim’s back to his plump posterior. He squeezed the cheeks before lifting his mate up off the floor.

Jim hissed as his legs wrapped around Spock. Spock froze.

“C’mon, babe, why’d you stop,” Jim kissed Spock’s cheek.

Spock pulled his face away from Jim. “You are injured.”

“I hurt myself falling from heaven.”

Spock stared.

“Because I’m an angel,” Jim grinned.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

Spock held onto Jim and moved away from the wall. He carried his mate to their bed and gently deposited Jim on the edge.

“Now, we’re talking.”

Spock pushed Jim onto his back and quickly undid Jim’s dress wants. He pulled them down, along with Jim’s underwear as Jim kicked off his shoes. The pants and underwear came off and were thrown to the side. 

Spock eyed the brace hugging Jim’s knee instead of Jim's hardening arousal. “James.”

“That is my name.” Jim sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed at Spock’s pants.

“Jim, this is serious. You were injured last week.”

“Uh huh,” Jim said as he made quick work of getting Spock’s pants undone.

“And now you are injured again. This class is not safe. You do not need to be working out this way.”

“Uh huh.” Jim slide Spock’s pants and underwear down.

“As your mate, I am…unf…” Spock trailed off and bit his bottom lip.

Jim had gripped the base of his cock and wrapped his luscious lips around the bulbous head. Spock’s eyes closed halfway. He let out a low groan as Jim swallowed him whole, all the way down to the base. Spock’s cock quickly started to harden as Jim proceeded to bob up and down.

Jim moved his hands to Spock’s hips and pulled him closer. Spock opened his eyes then and looked down.  It was one of his favorite sights. Jim’s perfect lips wrapped sinfully around his thick length, eagerly sucking him.

“Jim,” Spock sighed out. “This…you are…distracting me.”

Jim hummed around him causing Spock to groan. Electric blue eyes looked up at him. They twinkled with lust and amusement.

_Want me to stop?_

Spock opened his mouth only to groan again as Jim hollowed his cheeks and sucked him.

_Well? Want me to stop?_

“No,” Spock growled, rocking his hips forward. 

Jim grinned around him and continued blowing his husband.


	3. Strip Chess?

Spock walked over to Sulu who sat at his station and adjusted the seat and controls how he liked them. The Enterprise had been going through a few minor repairs to the bridge and hull. Spock had checked his own station and adjusted it as he preferred.

“Hikaru, may I ask a question?”

“You just did.”

Spock internally counted to ten.

Sulu chuckled and turned in his chair. He looked up at Spock and smiled. “Sorry, couldn’t help doing that. What’s your question, Spock?”

“You and Ben have been married for ten years.”

“Yes, we have.”

“Do you…are there…does Ben keep things from you?”

Sulu blinked. “Um…I guess.”

“You guess.”

“Well, we’re apart a lot. Sometimes I keep details of dangerous missions from him. I guess he may do the same with things he feels I may not need to know. Why?”

“Jim has been taking a fitness class. He has bruises and injuries that he’s been keeping from me. It is illogical.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want you to worry?”

“I am Vulcan. We do not worry.”

Sulu stared up at him.

“But yes, I am worried about my mate. I have promised not to follow or investigate his class and I cannot break a promise to Jim.”

“I’m guessing you’re trying to get me investigate the class.”

“Yes. He leaves Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday afternoons at 3 and takes the blue line shuttle.”

“Right, gotcha.”

The bridge doors slid open and Jim walked in with Chekov. They were in a heated discussion as they made there way over to Chekov’s station. Chekov’s hands waved over the station as he talked fast.

“Okay, okay,” Jim said. “I’ll get it fixed.”

“Spasibo za pomoshch, Keptin. I just…ze didn’t need to change anything.”

“I know, I know.”

“Now I cannot…”

“Pavel, I’ll get it changed. We’ll still two weeks out from leaving anyway. Plenty of time.”

Chekov nodded.

Jim turned to Spock and Sulu. “And how are ya’ll? Stations good?”

“My station is satisfactory, Captain.”

“Mine too,” Sulu replied.

“Why did zey change mine!” Chekov exclaimed.

Jim turned a little towards Chekov and patted his shoulder. “Its alright.”

“Oh, Jim,” Sulu spoke.

Jim looked back to his helmsman.

“Spock wants me to spy on you.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed at the Japanese man. _Traitor._

Sulu smiled up at him. “inertial dampeners, Spock.”

“Spy on me?” Jim questioned. “Spock, you promised.”

Spock turned from Sulu and met his mate’s gaze. “I promised that _I_ would not spy on you.”

“Having someone do it for you, counts as you doing it yourself.”

“It does not.”

“Spock, I told you, leave it alone.”

“You are mine to protect and this class is causing you injuries. I will not leave it alone.”

“Uhura told you I was fine. The class is just intense.”

“It should not be intense.”

“Oh, you are going to ze…” Chekov tried but Jim slapped his hand over the younger man’s mouth.

“Quiet.”

“No, let Chekov speak,” Spock argued.

“No. Captain’s orders. Chekov is not allowed to talk.” Jim removed his hand from Chekov. “I’m sorry, that was a little too hard.”

Chekov nodded.

Jim looked at Sulu. “Well if you’d like to see my class, c’mon.”

“Fun,” Sulu got up and followed Jim off the bridge.

Spock approached Chekov and stared him down. “Tell me.”

Chekov shook his head.

“And leave him alone,” Jim poked his head back in the bridge. “Captain’s orders. This is a personal matter between bondmates. Leave our friends out of it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Spock replied.

Chekov nodded.

“Pavel you can talk just not about the class.”

Chekov breathed out. “Oh good, Keptin. Thank you.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock then left.

Spock eyed Chekov who smiled.

“I zink ze Keptin is planning something special for you, Sir. In regards to the class. I recommend being patient.”

“Vulcans are always patient,” Spock replied. _Make him talk! He knows something! No, I cannot. He is my friend and Jim would be upset._

_Damn right I’d be upset!_ Jim told him through their bond.

Spock sighed and walked away from Chekov and back to his station.

_Tell me._

_Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!_

_Illogical human._

_Impatient pointy._

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God,” Sulu exclaimed as he took in the pole studio.

Jim chuckled. “That is the third time someone has said ‘oh my god’ like that in here.”

“I love this.”

Jim grinned. “So, this is my secret from Spock. Chekov gave me a gift certificate for my birthday. I tried it once and was hooked.” Jim shivered a little bit. “Why’s it cold in here today?”

“Pole dancing.”

“Pole fitness,” Jim corrected. “I mean I did start this thinking pole dancing but it’s a fucking workout. And you get pole kisses.”

When Sulu gave him a confused look, Jim clarified they are bruises.

“Ah. Why can’t Spock know?”

“Because I am working on a sexy routine for him. If he knows I’m doing this it’ll ruin the surprise and I want him to be surprised. But now, I realize, I’m probably just pissing him off.”

“A little bit.”

“I wanted to wait and surprise him but I may have to tell him soon. I don’t think he’ll last until Valentine’s Day.”

Sulu nodded in agreement. “Can I get a show?”

Jim laughed. “I’ll show you some moves but not my sexy routine.”

“Ah damn.”

Jim hadn’t meant to come to the studio that day. He was still resting his knee from a few days previous. Jim took off his command top and undershirt. He wiped his hands on his pants and grabbed onto the top.

“I’ll climb up and show you the superman pose.”

“Cool.”

Jim pulled himself up the pole and as he tried to get into the position, he recalled his instructor saying that if the pole is cold, you’ll slide more.

“Uh-oh.” No sooner had Jim remembered did his hands start to slid. Jim panicked and tried to regrip the pole but ended up dropping down the floor. He cried out in pain as he landed on his left shoulder. He heard the pop and then felt the pain.

“Jim, shit,” Sulu was at his side.

Jim rolled over and gripped his shoulder. “Fuck, I think I popped it out of place.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t look right.”

“Help me to Bones, please.”

Sulu nodded and helped Jim up off the floor.

“Also, don’t tell Spock.”

* * *

 

Spock sat on the couch and stared at the PADD’s screen. He had research to review but had read the same paragraph several times. He knew Jim had been hurt. Again. He had felt his mate’s pain. Jim thought he was good at keeping such things from him but he was not. Spock had felt each time his mate had injured himself with his new class.

Spock placed the PADD in his lap and drummed his fingers screen.

The door to their apartment opened. Spock didn’t spare a glance at his mate.

“Hey, cutie.”

Spock stared at the PADD in his lap.

He heard Jim sigh. “Look, I know you’re mad at me.”

“To be mad is illogical.”

“Well you’re illogically mad at me.”

Spock did glance to Jim. “Ashayam.”

Jim shut the door behind him and smiled. “So I did hurt myself again, but I’m fine now.”

Spock shook his head. He picked up the PADD and tried reading again.

“Spock.” Jim walked over and stood before his Vulcan.

“I know you’re upset with me and I am sorry.”

Spock put the PADD back in his lap and looked up at Jim. “For the past month, you have been getting injured in this apparent fitness class. You have refused to tell me anything about the class other than its intense. And also you have been distracting me with coitus. Exceptionally pleasing coitus, but still.”

Jim climbed into Spock’s lap and straddled his waist. He placed his hands on Spock’s shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed Spock’s cheek. “I want to surprise you.”

A slanted brow arched up. “Surprise me?”

Jim sat back. He rubbed his hands up and down Spock’s covered chest. “Yeah. The class is…um…teaching me a few things so I can surprise you on Valentine’s day.”

“I do not wish to be surprised on Valentine’s day. I want my mate to cease getting injured.”

“Besides the pole kisses I was doing really well with not getting injured. Showing Bones, Uhura, and Sulu some moves I somehow messed up and hurt myself.”

Spock blinked. “Pole kisses?”

“That’s all I’m telling you. Look, give me a day or two to rest my arm and knee…”

“Arm?”

Jim rolled one of his arms. “Yeah, popped my shoulder out earlier, but I’m good now. A couple days, Spock and then I’ll give you a sneak peak of your Valentine treat. Okay?”

“Two days,” Spock said. “Sneak peek and a full explanation.”

Jim leaned over and pressed his lips to Spock’s. _Promise._

Spock kissed his mate back before asking. “But i would like to know more about pole kisses?”

“You look so sexy,” Jim replied instead and ground his hips into Spock’s. “Want to play chess?”

Spock groaned and shook his head. "Jim, no. I wish to know more about…” Spock trailed off with a moan as Jim once more rolled his hips and rocked his sinful posterior against Spock's crotch. _Cease distracting me. Explain pole kisses._

Jim leaned forward and licked Spock’s ear. “How about you wait two days and we play strip chess now?”

.

.

.

“Okay,” Spock caved.


	4. The Splits

“Today?” Spock asked as he watched Jim fiddling with wires behind an open bulk head. They were on the Enterprise helping with a few things.

“Today?” Jim replied.

“For the sneak peek and explanation.”

“Oh. That.” Jim chuckled. “How about you just wait until Valentine’s day?”

“That is in two weeks. I will not wait two weeks. You said two days and it has been…”

“Okay, okay.” Jim put the tools he had back in the toolbox on the ground. “How about this evening?”

“That is satisfactory.” Spock helped Jim put the bulk head back in place. Spock held it while Jim secured it with the screws. Spock then stepped back.

“Thank you.” Jim picked up the toolbox and turned towards Spock. “I really wish, though, you would wait.”

“No.”

“Impatient, Vulcan.”

“Accident prone, Human.”

Jim laughed lightly before holding two fingers out to Spock. Spock raised two of his own and met Jim’s in a Vulcan kiss.

“I need to check in with Chekov over his station issue. I’ll meet you at home later and we’ll go to the place together.”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

 

“I am glad you are liking the classes, Keptin,” Chekov said. “I didn’t know what else to get you for your birthday.”

“I love it, Pavel. And you didn’t need to get me anything,” Jim replied. They had just finished getting Chekov’s station back the way he liked it.

“Why does Mr. Spock not know yet? I thought you would have shared with him right away.”

Jim shrugged. “I thought about it, but then I thought, why not wait for the perfect time to show off my new skill. I do realize that was a tiny bit of a mistake.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock was not happy when you and Hikaru walked off together.”

“No,” Jim sighed. “He wasn’t. But I made it up to him later.” Jim looked at the younger man. “Hey, everyone else has seen me do some tricks. Do you want to? You were the one that got me into this after all.”

“Yes, I would.”

* * *

 

“Have you taken any classes?” Jim asked. They had arrived at the studio and Jim held the door open for his friend.

“No, but my cousin works here. That's how I found out about the studio."

“Really? Who?”

“Tatiana.”

“Oh yeah. I’ve taken her flexibility classes. She’s good.”

Jim walked down the hall to the open fitness room he used.

One of the trainers poked his head out of another room. “Jim.”

Jim turned.

“Be careful in there. We’re redoing some things. The floor in there was just waxed this morning.”

“Oh okay. Thanks. I’ll just be a moment.”

“Maybe you can show me another time,” Chekov said. “The floor was waxed.”

“Yeah, but he said it was waxed this morning. It’ll be fine.” Jim came to the room and knelt down. He took off his shoes and socks. Jim smiled at Chekov. “I’ll show you just a couple moves and then I have to get home to Spock to show him some moves tonight.”

Chekov nodded.

Jim turned and stepped into the room.

* * *

 

Spock walked into the apartment later that afternoon and stopped. Jim smiled at him from the couch where he laid with a book.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

Spock shut the door and approached. Jim had a blanket over him. He never used a blanket on the couch.

“I felt you blocking me earlier. And pain.”

“What? No way.”

Spock grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. Jim was wearing sweatpants and had a big bag of frozen peas laid across his crotch. Spock arched a brow.

“Okay, so I went to the fitness place earlier. With Chekov. And before I could do anything, I slipped on the waxed floor and did the splits.”

Spock arched his other brow.

“And it hurt. Bones said I’m fine. Just pulled my groin. I do have a compression bandage under my sweatpants, though.” Jim picked up the bag of peas and sat them on the floor beside the couch.

“You said…”

“I fully planned on showing you this evening. Chekov was the one that gave me the certificate for the first class there. I just wanted to show him a few things. I’m sorry.”

Spock sat down next to Jim’s feet. “Since you cannot show me. I still request the full explanation.”

Jim eased up one leg. He gently pressed a sock covered foot against Spock’s crotch. “How about…”

Spock reached out and cupped Jim. Jim moaned.

“Tell me.”

“Spock…”

Spock moved and straddled Jim’s legs. He pulled down Jim’s sweatpants, not at all surprised to find his mate without underwear. Spock's eyes quickly went to the compression bandaged wrapped around Jim's upper thigh. Spock ignored it and wrapped his hand around his mate. “Tell me.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and shook his head. _Stop, no fair._

Spock’s brows raised as he slowly rubbed Jim’s cock. “Pardon?”

“Well…I mean…I used…” Jim moaned. “..sex to get you to…ah…stop talking. You’re using it…yes…fuck… to get me to talk. So…” Jim moaned and arched his hips. “not fair.”

“I see.” Spock’s hand stopped moving.

Jim grinned. “But, if you want to fool around without…hey!”

Spock flipped Jim over onto his stomach. Spock gently patted Jim’s bare bottom. “Tell me.”

Jim looked over his shoulder. “No, so you can do whatever you want, because I’m not talking.” Jim wiggled his ass at Spock and grinned. “Go on, keep going.”

Spock didn't respond verbally, instead, he leaned down. He kissed the base of Jim’s spine, lips trailing a path over the swell of Jim's ass, taking pauses to suck and bit small red marks into Jim’s skin. He cupped Jim’s soft cheeks and spread them apart.

Jim gasped and arched his back. Spock traced his tongue down to circle around Jim’s hole, licking at the sensitive rim. He alternated between thick, broad strokes just shy of actually touching his entrance, and little teasing flicks over it. Jim wiggled his hips, asking for more

“Spock, please,” Jim mewled.

Spock suddenly pulled away and stood up.

“What? Hey!”

Spock walked over to the desk and sat down. He booted up his computer as Jim pushed himself up with his elbows.

“Excuse me.”

“Yes?” Spock asked.

“We were in the middle of something.”

“No, I do not believe we were.”

“Your tongue and my ass beg to differ.”

.

.

.

“Spock!”

“I am sorry but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep.”

“Spock, are you seriously…”

“Beep.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. He slowly stood up and hiked up his pants. Little Jim was still up for playing and strained against the fabric. He carefully walked over to the desk. His groin still hurting from the earlier split.

“Pole dancing.”

Spock looked away from the computer screen and to his mate. “Pardon?”

“Chekov gave me a gift certificate for pole dancing lessons. Pole fitness actually. That’s where and what I’ve been doing.”

Spock sat back in his chair. “Pole. Fitness.”

Jim nodded. “Yes.”

“Are you stripping in front of others?” Spock growled.

“No. I’m not stripping, so don’t get all growly. I’m just learning some pole moves.”

“I see.”

“I wanted to surprise you with a sexy dance for Valentine’s Day, but you’re impatient.”

“I am patient with many things, ashal-veh. I am not, however, patient when it comes to not knowing what is causing you injuries.”

“But I asked you to trust me,” Jim said.

“I do trust you but it is difficult when I see your bruises. When I see you icing your shoulders, arms, legs. And groin. The only bruises I prefer to see on you are the ones I leave during our amorous activities.”

Jim slowly sat down in Spock’s lap, hissing slightly. Spock rubbed a hand along Jim’s upper thigh, feeling where the compression bandage was wrapped around his leg.

“The splits?” Spock questioned.

“I’m flexible, but not that flexible. Also, Starfleet uniform pants are not meant for that kind of stretching. I tore them.”

“Thank you for finally telling me about your class, t’hy’la. I understand why you wished to keep it a secret. It would have been a pleasing surprise.”

“Which you’ve ruined now,” Jim teased. “Let me rest for a day or two then I will definitely show you everything, but not the sexy stuff.”

“Will I be able to see the sexy stuff for Valentine’s Day?”

“Maybe.” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders. “How about you finish what you started and maybe you’ll get that Valentine show.”

Spock nodded and stood up. He held Jim bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.


	5. Sneak Pea

Jim walked out of the bathroom. Towel wrapped around his waist and another, smaller one, wrapped around his neck. It had been a few days since the splits and Jim was feeling and walking better.

He heard a noise from the next room. Following the sound, Jim left the bedroom and entered the living room. Spock sat at their shared desk, eyes glued to the computer terminal. Sexy music played through the computer’s speakers.

“Spock?”

Spock turned his head towards Jim. “Yes?”

“Are you watching porn?”

“Certainly not.”

Jim walked over and stood behind Spock in the chair. On the screen was a video of a young man doing a seductive pole dance.

“Spock?”

“I am merely conducting research.” Spock tapped the keyboard and the video changed. A young lady appeared and started talking. This video was more of a workout pole fitness how to video. “I wished to know more about pole fitness. My knowledge has been limited to the exotic dancers from Terran movies.”

Jim raised a brow. “When have you watched stripper movies? Is that code for porn?”

Spock sighed and turned the chair around to look up at Jim. “I do not watch porn.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, I know. You’re too vanilla.”

“I am not.”

“Missionary is your favorite position.”

“I prefer looking into your eyes when we are making love.”

“Aw, babe.” Jim touched Spock’s cheek. “Alright, well, now that you’ve done your research, are you ready to see my moves today?”

“I am.”

“Or you could just wait…”

“No.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Jim arrived at the studio first and headed inside. He hiked his duffel bag over his shoulder and waved at the receptionist.

“Hey, my husband will be here soon. Can you send him back to my usual practice room?”

“Sure, but just to let you know they are remodeling and I think a few of the poles in that room are loose.”

“Oh okay. I’ll check on it. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Jim headed down the hall and came to the room. He slowly toed the floor, making sure it wasn’t slick. Jim smiled happily when his foot didn’t slide along the floor like last time. He walked into the room and deposited his bag against the back way before changing into his typical work out attire.

“Those shorts are too short.”

Jim grinned. He straightened up and turned around, putting his hands on his hips. “You know you love my ass in these shorts.”

Spock arched a brow. “Yes, but others should not see you in them.”

Jim shook his head at his husband as Spock stepped further into the room and looked around.

“Well?”

“It is…interesting.” Spock walked to one pole and grabbed it. “It does not feel secure.”

“Oh, they’re remodeling. The one I’m going to use should be fine.”

“Should?”

“Yeah.” Jim walked over to the middle pole and grabbed it. It did wiggle a tad but otherwise stayed put. Jim tried the third pole and that wiggled too much so he went back to the middle where Spock was now standing. “Its fine.”

“Fine has…”

“Shhhh….” Jim put his finger against Spock’s lips. “Do you want a show or not?”

Spock nodded before kissing Jim’s finger. Jim smiled and removed it. “Step back so I can show you my sick moves.”

“Jim, if you are ill…”

“Spock.”

Spock took several steps back so he was close to one mirrored wall.

“I’ll show you the fitness side of it first.” Jim took a couple steps back. “And then maybe something sexy. Ready, adun?”

“I am.”

Jim grinned. He started off with a short run towards the pole. He reached and grabbed on, swinging himself around a hundred and eighty degrees.

Spock’s eyes widened as he watched the pole snap away from the ceiling and knock into Jim’s face. Jim fell backward, the pole coming with him. Jim landed on the floor with a thud. The pole falling on top of Jim, hitting him in the face again before rolling off and onto the ground.

.

.

.

“Jim?” Spock slowly approached. Jim laid still on the ground on his back with his eyes closed. “Jim.” Spock stood over his mate and gently tapped his foot against Jim’s bare thigh. “T’hy’la.”

.

.

.

“I now understand your injuries.” Spock knelt down and caressed Jim’s cheek with one hand. With his other he took out his comm and hailed Bones.

“McCoy.”

“Leonard, are you at the hospital?”

“Yes. Why…never mind just bring Jim here. McCoy out.”

Spock pocketed his comm and gently picked up his unconscious mate.

* * *

 

Jim slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times at the bright white lights above him. His sight adjusted and Jim realized where he was and groaned.

“I see sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

Jim turned his head. Bones stood beside the biobed tapping at the computer terminal attached to the bed. “What happened?”

“You tell me,” Bones replied, looking at Jim with a grin.

Jim thought about it. “The pole. I thought it would hold me. Apparently not.”

“Yep, it didn’t. Spock told me you knocked yourself in the face with the pole which gave way from the ceiling caused you to fall to ground, knocking yourself out."

Jim groaned again. “Fuck.” He looked around the room. He noticed he was still in his workout attire. “How long have I been out and where’s Spock?”

“You’ve been out about thirty minutes and Spock just stepped out for a moment…ah, there he is.”

The door opened and Spock walked in. “Jim, I am pleased to see you conscious.”

“Me too,” Jim replied before sitting up. His head throbbed as did his face. Jim raised a hand and hissed touching his cheek just under his eye.

“Don’t poke at yourself,” Bones fussed. “You’ve got a nasty bruise and probably will have a black eye if you don’t let me fix it.”

“Nah, don’t fix it. I’m fine.”

“Jim,” Spock tried.

“I screwed up. I’ll wear my black eye with shame.”

Spock shook his head. “Illogical human.”

“I know, but you love me, ow!”

Bones had jabbed a hypo into Jim’s neck. The pain in his head and face started to ease up.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome. Spock, he’s free to go with you, just have him take it easy the rest of the day.”

Spock nodded and helped Jim off the bed.

* * *

 

The next day Jim and Spock met with their senior crew members to go over the relaunch in a few weeks. As soon as Jim walked into the new ready room on the Enterprise, he was met with: “Jim? What happened?”

Jim sat down at the head of the table. Spock sat at his right. Jim resisted the urge to touch his black eye. “I had a run in with a pole.”

“You ran into a pole?” Sulu asked.

“No, why would I run into a pole?”

“Because you’ve done it before,” Bones said. “Twice just at the academy.”

Jim shook his head. “No. Just…we had a run in.”

“Did you hurt yourself at your class again?” Uhura asked.

“I…”

“Yes, he did,” Bones spoke again.

Jim eyed Bones. “May I talk about my own injury please?”

Bones sat back in his chair and motioned for Jim to continue.

“Thank you.” Jim looked around at his crew. “Spock finally grew too impatient…” Spock arched a brow at that but Jim continued. “And I went to show him some moves yesterday. The pole wasn’t as secure as I thought and…we had a run in.”

Scotty leaned forward in his chair at the end of the table. He stared at Jim. “I feel I’m missing a big part of this story.”

The senior crew turned and stared at the Scotsman. “Where have you been lately?” Jim asked.

“In engineering. I wasn’t about to let those other people get their hands on my lady’s nacelles.”

Jim looked to Uhura. “Has he left this ship at all in the past few weeks?”

“No.”

“Okay, Scotty, captain’s orders to go get off the ship and enjoy a week of shore leave on Yorktown.”

“But…”

“Captain’s orders.”

Scotty huffed but nodded. “Fine. But first, what is the story with the pole?”

“Jim is taking pole fitness classes,” Spock said. “He has been injuring himself quite a lot in preparation for a Valentine’s surprise for me. Yesterday he knocked himself out with the pole.”

“Ah. Right.” Scotty eyed Jim. “You do have the body and arse for stripping, Sir.”

Jim grinned. “Thanks.”

“But you’re too uncoordinated. Leave it to the professionals.”

Jim frowned. “Thanks.” Jim felt his mate’s amusement through their bond as their friends chuckled around them. _Really, Spock?_

_You have injured yourself a total of..._

_Do not tell me a number, Spock._

_V_

Jim looked to the Vulcan at his right-hand side. Spock looked at him innocently and said, “I did not say a number. I said 'V'.”

“The roman numeral counts.”

“It does not.”

_No Valentine surprise, Spock._

_But…_

_And it was going to be a great surprise, too. Professor._

Spock’s jaw dropped open slightly as he stared at his mate. Jim barely heard a small whine escape his mate’s mouth.

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock before looking back to his crew. “Alright, back to business…”


	6. Valentine's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it was time to write the ending for this, I drew a blank LOL   
> So the rating has been up'd and you get smut :D   
> Enjoy!

“It is Valentine’s Day,” Spock announced.

Jim looked up from his PADD. He was sitting in his Captain’s chair going over everything for the relaunch later that week. “Yeah, it is. Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie.”

“Thank you.”

Jim looked back to his PADD.

“It is Valentine’s Day,” Spock said again.

“And I said Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie.”

“Yes, you did.”

.

.

.

Jim looked to Spock. “Is there something you want, Spock?”

“My surprise.”

“Oh, right. That.”

Spock arched a brow. “Yes. That.”

“I don’t know,” Jim sighed. “I haven’t been to any classes since the pole and I had a run in. I did well by myself or in the classes. When I’m with you or one of our friends, I seem to hurt myself.”

“I am certain you will not hurt yourself if you show me your," Spock dropped his voice and whispered "sexy moves.”

Jim chuckled. “You just want a show, Spock.”

“I have been promised a surprise.”

“I know, but how about we go to that vegetarian restaurant you like instead? And then we can hit the planetarium? You know you love correcting the people who work there. Doesn't that sound like a nice evening, adun?”

Spock opened his mouth but Jim started talking again, “Look, I know I promised a surprise but honestly I don’t think it would be a good show for you. I’d probably end up knocking myself out again. Plus I was such a brat to you about the whole thing. Why don’t we just forget about it?"

Spock felt his mate’s trepidation at trying the pole again. “I understand. Dinner and the planetarium will be satisfactory.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks. We can still play professor and naughty cadet afterwards. Oh and get some chocolate too.”

“Certainly. I am looking forward to this evening.”

“You do realize that you’re not alone,” Sulu said from where he sat at his station.

Jim and Spock blinked.

“I will be in the labs,” Spock said before turning on his heel and walking away.

“Professor and…” Sulu tried but Jim said ‘nope!’ and Sulu shut up with a suppressed laugh.

* * *

 

Spock waved his hand in front of the apartment door’s sensor. It slid open and he walked inside. As the door shut behind him, Spock froze and dropped the giant box of candy he had been holding. His brown eyes widened seeing a stripper pole in the middle of the living room. Jim was leaning against it wearing a smile and a tight red cadet uniform, complete with hat.

“Welcome back, Professor.”

“You…you…”

“I lied.”

“I…”

“Professor, I think you need to change into something more comfortable.”

Spock looked down at his Starfleet blues. He nodded and quickly walked into the bedroom where he found a black professor uniform laying neatly on the bed. Spock made quick work of changing before slowly exiting the room.

Jim stood by the pole with his hands on his hips. “I’m so sorry for barging into your office like this, Professor Spock.”

Spock nodded.

“I know you said yesterday that my grade of a C is final but I really, really need that A in order to graduate early.”

Spock tugged down the top of the uniform. “C…cadet Kirk, my policies are quite clear. Your final grade is final. No exceptions will be made.”

Jim pouted. “No exceptions, Sir? But I heard this little rumor…” Jim approached Spock, swinging his hips as he did. He stopped just before the Vulcan and placed a hand on Spock’s chest. “A rumor that you do make exceptions…if certain…extra credit work is submitted.”

“Well…yes,” Spock said. “But to bump your grade from a C to an A would take a lot of work.”

Jim grinned. “I am a hard worker, Sir. I love bending over to get the job done or getting down on my hands and knees.”

Spock swallowed as Jim licked his bottom lip. 

“May I present a visual presentation first, Sir?” Jim asked, trailing his hand down Spock’s chest. He stopped just at the waist band of the pants for a moment before ghosting his fingers along the zipper. "To show my understand of semester's lessons."

“You may.”

Jim stepped back and motioned to the chair that had been positioned near the pole for Spock’s view pleasure.

Spock walked over and sat down. He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. “However, I am not much of a visual learner, Cadet Kirk. I prefer a more…hands on approach.”

Jim went to the pole and grabbed it. He swung around easily on it, hoking his leg around it and doing a little dip. He jutted out his ass as he slowly slid up against the pole. “I know, Professor, but I feel you may appreciate what I have to show you.”

“Very well. Please proceed.”

Jim reached into the pocket of the tight pants and took out a little remote. He pressed a button and tossed the remote onto the couch nearby. Spock arched a brow as the lights dimmed a tad. His eyes widened a moment later as the sounds of music filled the room.

And not just any music. Spock clenched his fists as a shiver rocked through his body. The drums…the lyre…Spock knew this music.

“As a Vulcan, I thought you’d appreciate it, Professor. Its an old song from your world.”

Spock nodded. “It was used in…in…claiming ceremonies. Before Surak. Vulcans would fight to the death for the honor of bedding the most beautiful and prized of their tribes."

Jim smiled. “Oh I know, Sir. And I know you quite enjoy it.”

Spock couldn’t help but growl. Ever since he was a teenager, he always found this music stimulating. Just the thought of the how this music would play as one claimed their mate made his blood boil.

Jim slowly started to move, swaying his hips to the music as his fingers unzipped his top. It came off and was tossed to the side, neither of them caring where it landed.

Jim ran a hand through his hair then down his torso. He twisted his shoulders back into the pole and leaned against it. His hips continue to sway. He turned around and caressed the pole, giving Spock a little grin before moving into the routine.

Spock uncrossed his legs and gripped the arms of the chair as he watched his mate spin, twist, and bend around the pole beautifully. Heat pooled in Spock’s abdomen as his cock started to stir and strain against his pants. The music continued to pound away. Every so often Jim would grind his crotch or ass against the pole playful before twisting around the pole in an exotic move.

Jim took the hat off his playful tossed it as Spock with a wink. Jim then stopped and dropped the ground before crawling seductively towards Spock. Spock swallowed as Jim dipped his hips down, grinding against the floor before sitting up on his knees and running his hands along his body.

Spock licked his own bottom lip as Jim crawled towards him once again. He spread his legs and Jim inched his way up and into Spock’s lap, rocking his hips against Spock’s. Spock wanted to touch but kept his hands where they were. His mate smirked before slowly sliding a hand over his own chest. He tweaked his nipples and watched as Spock stared hungrily at him. 

Jim rubbed his body against Spock before moving away and standing up. He swayed his hips as he undid his pants and slowly eased them down, revealing tight red boxer briefs. Spock knew Jim’s body better than his own. He allowed his eyes to trail along his mate’s hard, strong body. He loved that Jim didn’t have a six pack. Jim was toned but still sported a tummy as he called it. Spock’s eyes trailed along Jim’s wide shoulders and strong arms. Jim turned and went back to the pole, spinning around before stopping and dropping down only to pick himself up, grinding his crotch against the pole as he did.  Spock groaned, watching the swell of Jim’s confined dick in those tight underwear rub sinfully against the pole.

“Enjoying the show, Sir?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Spock replied.

Jim smiled and went back to working the pole. Spock watched as Jim continued the routine. Spock’s cock grew harder. He let one hand leave the arm of the chair to undo the top buttons and slid the zipper down a tad.

Jim climbed up the pole as Spock slid his hand inside the pants, thankful he had forgone underwear. He gripped himself as Jim hooked those beautiful legs around the pole and laid backwards before going completely vertical. Jim’s eyes landed on Spock’s lap.

Spock adjusted himself in the chair and pulled his dick out of his pants. “Cadet.”

“Yes?” Jim twisted himself out of the inversion and placed his feet on the floor. He rolled his hips against the pole.

“I believe the visual portion of your extra credit is complete.” Spock started to stroke himself while Jim watched. “The oral exam should begin now.”

“Oral, huh?” Jim asked, turning around. He raised his hands above him and grabbed the pole. He worked himself up and down the pole before releasing the pole and bending forwards. He shook his ass then got down on his hands and knees. He crawled over to Spock.

“Yes, oral. Your extra credit consists of a visual, oral, and physical portion.”

Jim sat up on his knees and ran his hands along Spock’s thighs. “And then I’ll get my A, Professor?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim nodded and scooted closer. Spock held himself as Jim leaned close and licked at the tip. Spock rubbed his leaking head against Jim’s luscious lips. He groaned at the sight of Jim’s lips glistening from his precum. Jim looked up at Spock and met his eyes. He opened his mouth a tiny bit to poke his pink tongue out to slid against the slit.

A groan escaped Spock. Jim rubbed Spock’s thighs and opened his mouth wider. He moved Spock’s hand away from holding himself and leaned closer. He wrapped his lips around Spock’s head and lightly sucked. Spock’s eyes darkened.

_I am very much enjoying my surprise, t’hy’la,_ Spock said as Jim inched more of Spock into his mouth, the double ridges getting a tongue run over them as they slipped further back. Spock groaned as his whole cock was lodged snuggly in Jim’s mouth and throat; Jim’s nose brushing into Spock’s thick bush.

He raised his hand and carded it though Jim’s soft locks.

_Good,_ Jim replied, humming around Spock, his pink, luscious lips stretched wide around Spock’s base.

He slid his mouth back up and released Spock. “Professor, Sir, did you want to fuck my mouth?”

Spock swallowed a few times. He shook his head. “N..n…no. No, Cadet. You…you are here to earn credit. My doing the work for you is not the deal.”

“Right, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I’ll get back to my oral assignment now. Do I need to see it to completion or do you want me to stop so we can continue to the physical portion?”

“Don’t stop,” Spock moaned.

“Of course, Sir.” Jim stroked Spock firmly before licking the slit of Spock’s leaking dick. He moved from there to trailed kisses and little bites down the cock’s side. He went back to the double ridges and licked and sucked at them before moving back and taking the cock into his mouth again. He bobbed his head expertly.

Spock massaged Jim’s head, trying not to just grab and force himself into Jim’s mouth. His mate moaned and groaned around Spock like he couldn’t live without his cock in his mouth.

He kept his eyes on Jim. Jim’s pink, full lips wrapped around him made Spock growl loudly. Those bright blue eyes would occasionally look up to him for reassurance. Spock couldn’t help that his mouth dropped open and he slightly panted as Jim pleasured him.  Spock’s hand in Jim’s hair tightened slightly as the familiar tingles of heat grew in his abdomen.

_Close?_

_Yes._

_Keep going?_

“Yes,” Spock growled before groaning loudly as Jim deep-throated him and hollowed his cheeks. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes as Jim went to task. He skillfully worked Spock’s shaft and mentally toyed with their bond and soon, Spock came with a loud grunt of Jim’s name.

Jim swallowed every last drop of Spock’s cum before licking the softening dick clean. He sat back once he was done and grinned up at Spock. Spock let his breathing calm before he looked down. Jim licked his lips.

“Are you sure you’re up for the physical portion, Sir?”

“Vulcans have a shorter refractory period than humans.”

“Oh really, Sir?”

“Yes, really,” Spock growled before snatching Jim up and carrying him over to their desk. Spock claimed his mate’s mouth in a dominating kiss. Jim we whimpered into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Spock’s tongue inside.

Jim gripped Spock’s biceps as he felt Spock’s hands on his thighs. He spread them for Spock so his Vulcan could stand between them. Spock’s hands moved up his thighs to Jim’s tight underwear. Jim whined as Spock caressed him through the fabric.

“Remove these, Cadet,” Spock broke the kiss and ordered.

Jim nodded and quickly slid them off. “I’m naked now, Professor Spock.” Jim grabbed at Spock’s uniform top. “Care to get undressed?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” Jim laid back on the tabled and hooked his legs around Spock’s waist. He smiled. “What does the physical portion of the extra credit entail, Sir?”

Spock ran his hands up Jim’s torso, stopping to tease at his mate’s pert nipples. Jim arched his back and moaned.

“I will fuck you.”

Jim mewled. “Oh, yes, Professor Spock. I’m a very good bottom.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Jim’ arched a brow at that but said nothing. Spock trailed his hands back down Jim. They went under to Jim’s round cheeks and squeezed before pulling Jim’s ass to the edge of the table. He leaned over and starting kissing Jim again as his awakening arousal bumped against Jim’s testicles.  Jim moaned in excitement as Spock rocked against him. Their cocks starting to slide together and creating amazing friction.

Spock moved his mouth from Jim’s to bite at his jaw and suck at his neck.

Jim moved one hand from Spock’s bicep to reach between them.  He grabbed Spock’s hardness and stroked him, making sure his love’s cocks was nicely coated in its natural lubricant before removing his hand.

Spock whined at the loss of contact. He straightened up. “Cadet, you are…” Spock trailed off as he watched Jim hike one leg up further. Jim tugged at his own cock a moment before inching his fingers down, passed his balls to his quivering hole. His eyes darkened as watched Jim circle two slick fingers around himself teasingly.

“Yes, Professor Spock?”

Swallowing, Spock said, “Continue, Cadet. I…you…please.”

Jim nodded and slowly eased his fingers inside. His head lulled back onto the table as the fingers disappeared the knuckles. “Ah, Professor,” Jim moaned.

Spock groaned grabbed his own erect cock and slowly stroked himself while his gaze stayed on his mate’s ass.

Jim moaned as he fingered himself. Two fingers becoming three quickly. Jim worked his fingers inside himself, his mouth open and filthy moans escaping it.  “Yes, Professor. Fuck.”

Spock was not jealous of his mate’s fingers…that would be illogical. Spock stared at the sight of his mate pleasuring himself and stroked himself faster. A part of him wanted to just cum like that, but that wasn’t a part of the game. He groaned when Jim’s free hand grabbed his own erection that was leaking against his stomach and started jacking himself off.

Jim bit his bottom lip and arched his back.

“Cease, Cadet,” Spock growled. He let himself go and pulled Jim closer. The blonde hissed as his back rubbed against the table as he was moved closer to Spock, his ass nearly hanging off the side. “Remove your hands from yourself.”

Jim removed his hands with a whine. “Yes, Sir. Are you going to fuck me now, Professor?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Jim readjusted his legs around Spock’s waist. Spock grabbed the base of his cock. He rubbed it around Jim’s hole, teasing his mate, before pressing the head in. He pulled himself back out, earning a whine from Jim again.

“Sir, please. Don’t teas…ah!”

Spock jabbed back into his mate’s tight, channel, fulling seating himself in his mate. Jim arched his back and cried out at the sudden intrusion. Spock paused and waited for Jim to relax. After a few mere seconds, though, Spock circled his hips. Jim arched his back and pressed back against him.

“Spock!” Jim fussed, his hands going up behind him to grip the edge of the desk. He arched his back again and rolled his hips. Spock's double ridges rubbed against his prostate quite pleasurably. “Fuck me, Sir,” Jim begged.

Spock groaned and nodded. “As you wish.” He pulled out then pounded back in—setting a quick and furious pace of fucking his mate. Spock gripped the back of the desk next to Jim’s hands and used them as leverage to jackhammer into his mate.

“Cadet,” Spock growled. Jim was so tight and hot around him—mewling as Spock’s thrusts hit his prostate each time. "My...t’hy’la."

“Professor…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock. “Fuck…I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock grunted before leaning down and nipping at Jim’s neck.

Jim’s toes curled as his legs tightened around Spock’s waist. He whimpered when Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his spot again and again.  Spock moved from Jim’s neck to catch Jim's luscious lips in a heated kiss while he moved one hand to grip Jim’s aching cock. 

Ahh…fuck…so close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth as Spock kept pumping his hips.

He straightened up to look down at Jim whose head was now thrown back in pleasure. “Jim,” he groaned. He placed his other hand on Jim’s chest, feeling his mate’s rampant heartbeat.

Jim bit his bottom lip and looked up to Spock, his cheeks were red and his pupils blown wide. “Professor…I need…I need…”

Spock released Jim’s cock and reached for his meld points. _Ashal-veh._  

“Spock!” Jim yelled, his seed shooting out of his cock onto his stomach.

“Jim,” Spock growled as Jim’s muscles tightened almost painfully around his engorged member. He buried himself to hilt in Jim and stilled—shooting his load deep inside his beloved. He laid his body down, covering the blonde. He nuzzled into Jim’s neck as he came down from his orgasm high.

Jim caught his breath and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him.  He rubbed Spock’s uniformed back and felt Spock purr at the contact.  He smiled and moved one hand up Spock’s back to play with the hair at Spock’s nape.

“Do I get my A, Professor,” Jim said after a few moments.

“You get an A for effort,” Spock replied. “But the C still remains as per my policy.”

“Asshole,” Jim chuckled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Spock.”

“Happy illogical Terran holiday, Jim.” Spock sat up, giving Jim a lingering kiss before easing out of him and stepping back. His uniform top was dirty. He took it off and threw it towards the corner. He then took off the pants and tossed them too.

Jim slowly sat up, wincing as he did. “Fuck that was amazing.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim eased himself off the table and limped over to the pole. “We’re not going to get the deposit back on this apartment. I had to bolt this into the floor and ceiling.”

“At least it held you.” Spock walked over and grabbed it.

Jim grinned. “Hey, wanna give me a twirl, Spock?”

Spock eyed the pole. “No.”

“Oh, c’mon.” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “I did just go all out for you.”

Spock sighed. “One twirl.”

Jim stepped back and clapped his hands. “Yay!” He then yawned. “And then a nap. I’m spent.” Jim saw the chocolate. "And we're definitely eating those later." Jim looked back to Spock. "Twirl, please."

Spock moved to the pole and copied how Jim had down a twirl: jumping at it slightly and spinning around. Halfway around, though, the pole snapped away from the ceiling and knock into Spock’s face. Spock fell backward, the pole coming with him. Spock landed on the floor with a thud. The pole falling on top of Spock, hitting him in the face against before rolling off and onto the ground.

“Oh shit,” Jim said. “Spock?” Jim walked over and stood over Spock. Spock blinked and stared up at him. Jim smiled apologetically. “Well…Vulcans do weigh a bit more than humans.”

“No. More. Poles,” Spock said sternly.

Jim burst out laughing. “Ah, damn, I guess now I have to cancel the new pole room on the Enterprise.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. Jim stopped laughing and helped Spock up off the floor. Spock grabbed the box of chocolate and follow Jim into the bedroom where they laid down and cuddled for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked my short Valentine Fic :)   
> Happy Valentine's Day to you all and I hope you have a wonderful day! 
> 
> I should be updating Another Place and Time soon-ish and for those waiting patiently for the next chapter of Mirror Mirror, I am back to writing on it and hopefully will get that updated soon-ish as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated! :)


End file.
